beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on April 2nd, 2016 for 1404円. It is the evolution of Valkyrie Wing Accel and later evolves into God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot. Energy Layer - Victory Valkyrie Forge Disc - Boost Performance Tip - Variable Variants Takara Tomy * Flame Knight Ver. - Released as a CoroCoro exclusive recolor in April 2016. The Energy Layer on this Beyblade is recolored in a crimson red color. Only 1000 of this variant exist. * B-38 - Released in B-38 Beyblade Burst Entry Set. The Energy Layer on this Beyblade features orange accents instead of yellow, and comes in a darker shade of blue. * Black Ver. - Very special version, only 10 units. * Rich Green Ver. - Kirin Beverage Campaign, only 3000 units. (Green Energy Layer with regular yellow stickers, metallic green Forge Disc and dark green Performance Tip) Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy V2 BV Info.jpg|Info on Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable (B-34) VictoryValkyrieBVFireKnight.jpg|Flame Knight Ver. VictoryValkyrieBV-B38.jpg|B-38 Ver. VictoryValkyrieRichGreenVer.jpg|Rich Green Ver. V2.B.V (Black Ver.).png|Black Ver. Anime Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 2.png Beyblade Burst Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 3.png Beyblade Burst Rising Ragnaruk Gravity Revolve vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 1st battle.png Beyblade Burst Kaiser Kerbeus Limited Press vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Wild Wyvern Vertical Orbit vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Dark Deathscyther Force Jaggy vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Obelisk Odin Triple Xtreme vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Zillion Zeus Infinity Weight vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Lost Longinus Nine Spiral vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable.png Beyblade Burst Lost Longinus Nine Spiral vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 2.png Beyblade Burst Lost Longinus Nine Spiral vs Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable 3.png Bbburst valt2.jpg Valt holding his bey.png 20160620194732031.jpg 20160404202527f17.jpeg 20160711195109c0f.jpg Valt with Valtryek.jpg D5bed07f7df0715e098b5d6a8d0e2ccb1a96f686 hq.jpg Valt saying the speech.jpg 20160711201401476.jpg|Valt unleashing Victory Valkyrie's Special Move. 20160822194409196.jpg 20160912204937d60.jpg|Valt holding Victory Valkyrie's Rear Side. Valt Victory Pose.jpg C7prqX2VYAA Yo6.jpg C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg C8mTIVqXgAE I6-.jpg Valt's battle pose.jpg C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg Avatar_Valkyrie.png|Victory Valkyrie's avatar in the anime. Manga Trivia * Victory Valkyrie is based on "Victory" and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. This is enforced by its avatar, which is a shade of blue armored, warrior riding a dark-blue horse. However, the warrior appears androgynous and the horse has no wings, but its helmet sports wing-style appendages. * The password to access Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable in Beyblade Burst 3DS game is: Niiyuheyooyo. * This is the first burst bey shown in the anime. References * http://www.cs.furyu.jp/beyblade2016/game/index.html Category:Attack Types Category:Takara Tomy